tinydeathstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elevators
The Elevator is used to take Bitizens and VIPs from the Arrivals level to their desired levels in Tiny Death Star. It is a fundamental part of gameplay because you can earn coins (or occasionally Bux) by moving Bitizens. Bitizens can also move into your Residential levels by riding up to them on the elevator. Using the Elevator Bitizens When a Bitizen arrives in Arrivals and wants to be taken to a certain level in your Death Star, a red icon appears in the lower left corner of the screen. Tapping on the icon will instantly take you to the Arrivals level. If the red icon shows two arrows, the Bitizen will tell you the level they wish to go to. If the icon shows a question mark, the question mark will change to a positive or negative number only once the elevator starts to move. Taking them to their desired level earns you a tip of coins (or possibly 1 Bux instead) and any construction or ordering on that level will receieve a -1 minute bonus. The amount of coins you recieve is equal to the level number at which you dropped them off; for example, if you drop the Bitizen off on level 10, you will recieve 10 coins; if Bitizen requests level -5 and is taken to level -5, they will tip 5 coins. A Bitizen will not get off on a civilian level they don't want—they will sit and wait in the elevator until they're taken to the level they requested. If the Bitizen goes to a Residential level with an open slot, they will move in. Note that a Bitizen who moves into the Death Star will not tip you at all. A Bitizen taken down to an Imperial level will be forced off instantly when the down arrow is released. Aim carefully as there is no chance to correct an error. If taken to an Imperial level that they did not request, they will not tip, but any Imperial construction or intelligence on that level will get the -1 minute bonus. VIPs If a VIP appears in the Lobby, you will see the same red icon in the corner, only with the word VIP instead of arrows. Tapping on this icon will take you to Arrivals where the game will tell you what the VIP does and ask if you'd like to use them; before tapping, consider whether you want to use the VIP or save it for later (if you have room—you can keep a maximum of 5 VIPs in your Arrivals level). You can take a VIP to any level; when you stop on a level, you will be asked if you want to let the VIP off the on that level or if you want to try a different level. Dropping off the VIP allows them to use their special ability on the level you have chosen. Upgrades You can upgrade your elevator to move at faster speeds using Imperial Bux. You have to purchase elevator upgrades in increments; for example, you must upgrade to Level 2 before upgrading to Level 3. As your Death Star grows taller, it's a good investment to upgrade your elevator as it allows you to help Bitizens more quickly (thus earning more coins). Once you have upgraded to the highest elevator level, you can use your Bux for other activities such as hurrying stock production, speeding up construction, or moving in Bitizens. As of version 1.1.2, the Infini-Lift Lightspeed is the fastest elevator model available. If you have upgraded to the highest level, tapping on Elevators in the Menu will open up a dialogue saying "Your Death Star has the best elevator!" Below is a table listing all Elevator models and their costs: